


The harsh cry of the heron

by emerwenaranel



Category: Tales of the Otori - Lian Hearn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Kaede is told about the prophecy concerning her husband's fate. But she hates him because she found out that he has a son from another woman.





	The harsh cry of the heron

Takeo betrayed me, I know that. My sister informed me, she told me that he had a son with another woman. I cannot describe how much I hate my husband right now. He was never supposed to marry me because we are not equals. As a matter of fact, I am his superior because I am the leader of the Maruyama and the Shirakawa families. He is not a warrior, he is not a royal but I married him because I once loved him deeply. Until I was told that he has betrayed me.  
We have been through so much together, loving each other madly, deeply, but I hate him so much right now because he has a son from another woman. How could he do this to me? Why did he never tell me that? Had he revealed the truth to me, I would probably had forgiven him. But I cannot forgive him right now. I hate him so much that I want to ruin his life.  
I want to end him.  
I will burn down this house, I will do anything I can to ruin Takeo's life. When he returns from his war, he will not find me here. He will only find the ruins of his past life. But I will not be here. I will go with my younger sister, who certainly cares about me. And I care for her as well. I trust her with my life now, and I will do my best to protect her.  
I need her in my life now because I need someone to love me. I need someone to love in return. I have to be with her right now because my sister is the only one who loves me. I cannot see my children from now on because they remind me of Takeo, the man who ruined my life. And my baby son is dead. DEAD. I do not want my life now but I must stay alive for my family. Because my sister is the whole world to me now.  
As I am thinking intensely about the truth that has been revealed to me, I hear a heron crying harshly. The bird soon dies, and I hope that the Otori clan will find a cruel death as well. I want Takeo to die, just like my precious son died. I do not want to see him ever again. I will disappear and I will hide because I do not want him to find me. Not after our son's death ruined my life.


End file.
